1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless communication apparatus of a wireless LAN (Local Area Network), etc., and in particular to a wireless communication apparatus and a wireless communication method for transferring comparatively large-capacity data such as audio video content at high speed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a digital signal communication apparatus of a wireless LAN, for example, has been widely used with widespread use of digital equipments. As such a wireless communication apparatus, a wireless communication apparatus complying with the communication protocol of IEEE802.11, for example, is known.
In a communication protocol of ‘IEEE802.11 Specification Version 2’ described in a document “WPA for IEEE802.11 Specification Version 2,” communications between an access point AP and a station STA is performed, after connection processing is performed in accordance with UPnP (Universal Plug And Play) protocol, for example, so that the IP addresses are exchanged and then equipment information, function information, state information, and the like are acquired.